


Toasted Marshmallows And Heated Stares

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [244]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Their fourth day at the cabin sees them preparing for the arrival of Daniel and Teal’c; and Jack catches Sam when she falls.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Bizarre Holidays [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234973
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Toasted Marshmallows And Heated Stares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Toasted Marshmallow Day’ (30 August).

Their fourth day at the cabin sees them preparing for the arrival of Daniel and Teal’c; and Jack catches Sam when she falls.

“That was Teal’c,” Jack says as he re-enters the kitchen after breakfast and throws his cell phone onto the countertop. “He says – and I quote – they are proceeding with their course of action as expected and will arrive in a most punctual manner.”

At Sam’s frown, he shrugs, “They’ll be here in time for dinner.”

She smiles at the relayed message but, for the first time since they’ve arrived in Minnesota, it doesn’t reach her eyes. He refrains from asking if she’s okay, however, and forces a smile of his own.

“So,” he says, “wanna go fishing?”

* * *

They fish for an hour in almost companionable silence when Sam switches her rod for a science journal she’s packed in her duffel bag. When he raises a brow, she has the grace to blush as she sits down.

“A little light reading, is it, Carter?”

“Something like that, si–”

She stops abruptly and they both realize at the same time what they’ve said. The silence that was present before turns awkward and tense and Jack sighs.

“I didn’t mean –”

“I know,” she interrupts quietly, but doesn’t meet his eyes.

_“Sam,”_ he urges and waits patiently until she looks at him.

She suddenly looks small and uncertain and vulnerable; a far cry from the woman who has easily, and willingly, let him back into her life over the past few days and all he wants to do is make things better because he suspects that Sam is finding today difficult. But he doesn’t want her to push him away, or say she’s fine if she isn’t, so he decides to keep a closer eye on her and instead nods at the journal in her hand and says lightly, “Let me know if there’s anything in there about quarks.”

A huff of laughter escapes her. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough and he watches her settle back in the chair and pull her legs towards her chest as she starts to read.

“You can take the astrophysicist out of the mountain,” he mumbles affectionately as he turns to face the pond and recasts his fishing line.

* * *

Only Sam doesn’t read.

Jack watches her out of the corner of his eye and notices she’s been staring at the same page for just a little too long. He is trying to think of something to say; some way to bring the discussion around to ask her if she’s alright, when she breaks the silence.

“Am I a bad person?”

He frowns as he faces her. It’s not what he was expecting to hear and it’s probably one of the most ridiculous questions he’s ever heard leave her lips, but she’s looking at him like she’s entirely serious and his frown deepens.

_“What?”_

“I just – I’ve been thinking,” she says as she averts her gaze to the journal and then slowly closes it. She doesn’t offer anything else in the way of conversation but he can see her working through what she wants to say so he sets his fishing rod down and gives her his full attention.

“What’s going on?”

She glances at him and winces. “I feel guilty.”

“Guilty?”

She nods at his question, but before he can ask why, Sam starts talking and she’s telling him it’s because she’s here, _with him,_ and having a good time and while it’s great, it’s also not because then she mentions her dad and Pete and Kerry and everything else that’s hit the fan lately.

And for a brief moment, it makes Jack feel guilty and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He’s promised from the outset of their trip that it was to be just that – _a trip_ – but he wonders if he’s unwittingly been pushing too far with his teasing comments and the gentle touches to her arm or the small of her back as she passes by, and calling her Sam instead of Carter. He winces when he realizes he is partly responsible for how Sam’s currently feeling because he’s stupidly, if albeit accidentally, put too much pressure on her for them to be something _more_ so quickly, making her forget _why_ they came up to the cabin in the first place, and she’s now having doubts.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I–”

His apology throws her for a moment and she frowns as he tells her he can give her space or take her home if that’s what she wants but she shakes her head.

“Being at the cabin has really been the only thing on my mind,” she admits, as she looks away, “so, when you mentioned the guys this morning… I don’t know,” she shrugs. “I knew they were coming, but – I guess it was a reminder of everything we've left behind this week. You know, like _work._ ” She sighs heavily and Jack knows she’s getting frustrated. “But this – _here,_ ” she says gesturing between the two of them, “it’s not something I’ve had to work at, or fight to try and have fun. It’s just… happened.”

“And you feel bad about that?”

“No,” she says, then throws him a wry smile. “For the first time in a while, I actually feel okay.”

His brows furrow as he tries to follow her thoughts and she continues. “Even with everything that’s happened… I feel safe and happy and can be myself. There’s no expectations; no having to save the planet; no-one to hide from or pretend that I’m someone I’m not – it’s just… _Sam._ ”

She throws another glance in his direction as he gets to his feet. He slowly walks over to her chair and holds out a hand.

“C’mere,” he murmurs and before he can do anything else, Carter throws her arms around his neck and buries her face against his chest.

He holds her as she falls apart in his arms.

* * *

When the guys finally arrive, they have steak for dinner. It’s nice because it has been a while since the four of them have been together as a unit where they are freely able to sit and talk and laugh until late into the night.

Jack steals glances at Sam over their meal and anytime she catches him, she gives him a small smile. Earlier, he’d held her until she stopped crying and they’d talked for a while before she went to freshen up as he waited for Daniel and Teal’c to arrive, but he’s glad that Sam does seem to be doing better.

After a while, Teal’c says he’s ready for dessert but that it needs to be more of a traditional offering. When Jack stares at him, the Jaffa disappears into the cabin only to reappear moments later with a handful of skewers and a bag of marshmallows.

Jack grins and starts to gather what he needs to build a small fire pit around the side of the cabin. It doesn’t take long and the next thing he knows Sam’s sitting beside him, virtually thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, on an overturned tree trunk.

He sticks a skewer in one of the marshmallows and silently hands it to her, their fingers brushing, and he smiles before he hands the bag to Daniel.

Toasted marshmallows have never been one of Jack’s favorite sweet treats but there is something special about melting the candy over a fire and outdoors. He finishes his and then glances at Sam and notices her hands are sticky and covered in marshmallow and she laughs at the mess she’s making – and then the tiniest piece of marshmallow lands on her chin.

“You’ve got a little something,” he murmurs before he reaches up and brushes his thumb over the spot. He lets his hand linger for a second longer than he would usually dare before Sam averts her gaze. He can see her blushing and when he glances up, he sees Daniel and Teal’c exchange a loaded look before they turn to look at him.

“Um,” the archaeologist hedges.

“You know,” Jack interrupts lightly, as he leans forward for another marshmallow while also subtly shaking his head at his friend’s forthcoming question, “these are the best toasted marshmallows I’ve ever had.”

He hears Sam’s soft giggle beside him, right before her shoulder presses against his and he hands her another marshmallow.

He can’t help but grin.


End file.
